


不言而喻

by yxc199



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxc199/pseuds/yxc199
Summary: @五月紺 的约稿。简介：又一次经历了肉身重塑的雷蒙这一次成为了晨曦之民，并留在伊修加德作为一个黑暗骑士而修行……





	不言而喻

他时常在镜子中看到一个不存在的幻影。

那个幻影有着少女的模样，一张看不出年龄的面孔，却会因为他的注视而露出愤怒的咆哮，就像试图从镜子中挣脱那样，挥舞着手臂，朝着扑来，雷蒙会因此而惊觉，才意识到自己再一次陷入了幻觉之中。

他按着镜面摇了摇头，想要将这个可怕的画面从脑海里抹去，然而它令人畏惧的同时，也令他感到熟悉和怀念。因为他似乎知道，那张脸也会露出温柔的微笑，只是它太过于短暂，太过于不安定，更多的时候，只有惴惴不安的恐惧而已。

“雷蒙？”房间的门不知何时被打开，那个精灵少女抓着门把手一脸担心的看着他，和伊修加德的其他人不同，与希德勒格生活的这个精灵族的少女并不畏惧同为奥拉的他。

她第一次看到雷蒙蓝色的舌头时，惊讶的瞪大了眼睛，露出了即为罕见的夸张神情，不过莉艾勒立刻就收敛了自己的好奇心，虽然她还是会在雷蒙说话的时候投去视线，那是无害的，孩子才有的天真和向往。直到雷蒙某天蹲下来给她窒息的看了看口中的结构，才彻底满足了莉艾勒。

“有什么事……”这也并不是雷蒙第一次在这种糟糕的情况下对上莉艾勒，这个少女摇了摇头在原地踌躇了好一会儿，才慢悠悠的走进来，她来到雷蒙身边，抬着头看着眼前高大的男人。

“……没事的。”

少女这么说到，她的话让雷蒙感到困惑，“什么？”然而莉艾勒却摇着头不再说话，在他们视线相对的时候，她逃似得回到了门边，少女张了张嘴似乎还想要说些什么，不过最终她还是什么都没说就离开了。

被突然的安慰搅的一头雾水的雷蒙揉了揉额头叹了口气，他没想到自己收回视线看向镜子的时候，眼前会再次出现那张熟悉却又陌生的面孔。

那个奥拉族的女性，用温柔的神情，注视着他，她似乎在唱着什么歌谣，他似乎真的可以听到对方的声音……

如此的遥远而不可及，被埋藏在已经腐朽的回忆中，那个早已不成调，却依旧甜美的嗓音……

“母亲……”这个词从他口中出来的时候，雷蒙猛地退后了数步，他因为自己脱口而出的词语而感到一阵恐惧，也为此大汗淋漓，他没能抓住那支离破碎的记忆，它们迅速的散落一地片缕不剩，只留下流窜过大脑的惶恐。

房门再次被打开了，莉艾勒依旧在那里，少女的眼中充满了他读不懂的东西，这一次莉艾勒将一个布偶塞到了他的手中。

“这是什么？”“……”莉艾勒仍旧没有回答，先前的话似乎已经耗费了她全部的力量，而此刻的举动，也用尽了她所有的勇气，她离开时险些滑到，关门的时候却依旧轻巧。

雷蒙不清楚莉艾勒究竟听到了什么，看到了什么，那个少女也许有所误会，不过对方的善意却让雷蒙感到了些许平静。

这个布偶看起来已经十分的陈旧了，但是里面的棉花却像是不久前重新填装过，那个缝缝补补许多次变得有些丑陋的玩偶有着柔软的触感，他想起自己曾经收到过许许多多这样的礼物，它们一开始显得简陋而粗糙，就连五官都有些歪歪扭扭，然而素质和时间的推移，主人的技巧也变得越发的熟练。

过去在他吐着烟圈沉浸在烟草带来的醉意中时，时常会艾诺卡旁若无人的缝制那些说不上是可爱还是古怪的玩偶，那个男人对于他人的视线毫不在意，也会在有人询问时亲切的回答，只是没人知道，这些东西会在傍晚的时候出现在雷蒙的房间里。

“艾诺卡……”这个新生奥拉轻声咕哝，他缓缓的垂下因为本能而试图捂住角的手，虽然那么做其实没有任何意义，毕竟奥拉的听觉构造和其他种族截然不同。哪怕手掌被粗糙的鳞片摩擦出血，声音也不会有任何减弱的迹象……

然而看着那个陈旧却被精心爱护的玩偶，他似乎真的感觉到了一丝平静。

只是越是冷静，他心里的空洞就越大，作为黑暗骑士战斗时，无论他怎么去发泄自己的情绪，都无法摆脱那挥之不去的失落感。

在负面情绪占据他之前，他恐怕被那无限扩大的渴望和思念吞没。事实上，他可以轻易的联系到艾诺卡，也许那个男人也在等待着他的消息，然而雷蒙却难以迈出那一步。

他看着搁在一旁的通讯珠，盯着它就像是要用视线将它看穿一般，让他没有想到的是，通讯器在这个时候闪起了红光。

这让雷蒙险些将它丢到一旁，不过他还是立刻镇定了下来，按下了通话键。

【……雷蒙。】从通讯珠那儿响起的，是艾诺卡的声音，声音听起来有些干哑，就像是许久没有开过口似得，【我很想见你……雷蒙。】对方的声音，通过通讯器，在空气中传递着，进入雷蒙的耳中，明明只是简简单单的一句话，那震颤却像是要传递到他心脏中似得。

【雷蒙？】在片刻的沉默后，没有得到回应的艾诺卡再一次唤道，【你在听吗……】然而没等雷蒙回应，他就听到了艾诺卡断断续续的笑声，其中似乎还夹杂着些许风声，【你在听……我知道。】

窗外的风雪正在呼呼作响，这给雷蒙些许错觉，就像是艾诺卡就在窗外，正在用以太的波动来感知他的情绪。

自从那次重塑自己和艾诺卡的身体之后，他们之间的连接似乎变得更为轻易，艾诺卡总是能够读懂他的情绪，那双眼睛似乎可以一眼看透他的一切。

那是一种令人沉醉，又令人畏惧的感觉，雷蒙至今无法确定，自己到底是迷恋它还是对此感到排斥。

但是无论如何，现在，他无比的渴望着，渴望着被那个男人的气息笼罩，渴望着那熟悉的以太波长与他相连，将自己赤裸裸的呈现在艾诺卡的面前。

他敏锐的听觉，甚至可以透过通讯器听到艾诺卡张嘴时口腔中唾液的黏连声，那一丝一毫的轻微声响，在他作为听觉器官的角中回荡着，扩散开如同浪潮一般的震颤，扩散至面颊，顺着颈部蔓延至胸腔——

让他的心跳与之共鸣，让他在这个冰雪之国冷静了太久的身体也为之燥热。

【我很想你……雷蒙……】艾诺卡并不介意自己一个人自言自语，因为喉咙曾经受到过永久性的创伤，精神上的打击让这个“伤痕”永远的刻进了灵魂以太之中，因此哪怕得到了全新的肉体，艾诺卡依旧无法如常人一般自如言语，但是面对雷蒙的时候，他却愿意一次次的，努力着去发出正确的音调。

【雷蒙……】他的嗓音，在雷蒙耳中，比任何声音都要诱人，那震动的涟漪，已经遍布他的全身——在身上最为炙热的地方停留，与每一寸皮肤共鸣，产生瘙痒一般的快感。

他再也忍不住了，哪怕冒着被对方听到的风险……雷蒙哆嗦着，朝着自己高高隆起的裆部伸手，然而他的指尖才刚刚触碰到最外层的布料，就听到了艾诺卡这么说道，【想象……那是我的手……雷蒙……】

对方的话就如同是亲眼看到了他的模样，这让雷蒙瞬间清醒了不少，他抓起通讯器警惕的看着它，但是这显然没有任何意义，毕竟它确确实实，只是一个普通的道具而已。

在他的困惑之下，艾诺卡的笑声传了过来，【别紧张……雷蒙。】

【带上它，贴近一些……】

【让我听……听你的声音……】

“……”这一定在哪里出了问题，究竟是这个奥拉的肉体对于声音的感知太过于敏感，还是他对于艾诺卡的依恋比自己想象中还要深刻太多——对方的声音，如同催眠的鬼魅一般，让他毫不抵抗的听从了指挥，将通讯珠扣在固定于角的设备上。

与作为猫魅时使用通讯贝的感觉截然不同，这样直接震动和共鸣，就仿佛艾诺卡真的在贴着他的耳鬓撕摩一般。

【对……就是这样……然后……慢慢的……】

<慢慢的……抚摸你自己……>艾诺卡的声音，似乎也变得粗重了，随着对方的每一次呼吸，雷蒙都能够更多的更加鲜明的感觉到艾诺卡的存在。

在呼吸的震颤和鲜明的声音之中，他已经分不清这声音到底是通过通讯贝传来，还是经由以太的波动流窜至他的脑内，他的眼前似乎可以看到细碎的金色，就如同艾诺卡的视线和感官，开始与他重叠。

他最终还是解开自己的裤子，让自己早已坚挺的性器跳跃着暴露在空气中。室内是温暖的，却远远不及人体温的火热，那微冷的空气缠绕在他敏感的性器上，就像是艾诺卡的手的爱抚。

<你感觉到了我了吗，雷蒙……>那个男人的声音响起的恰到好处，也许艾诺卡正在揣测着他的行动和心思，雷蒙试图反驳，可是他的手却不受控制的握住了自己的阴茎。

掌心的擦伤被性器的热量灼烧着，那些粘腻的液体也刺激着细小的伤口，然而这样轻微的痛楚，却只会让他感到更加的兴奋。

<你现在在做什么？雷蒙。>“你好啰嗦……”在交错的呼吸声中，他忍不住抱怨，却没有停下对自己的套弄，那些满溢的爱液从阴茎顶端涌出淌落在他的手上，所到之处传递来的触感，就像是有另一个人正在爱抚他的手。

<在我不在的时候你经常会这么做吗，雷蒙。>对方的询问让雷蒙下意识的摇了摇头，在自渎的快感中，他已经忘记了那个男人并不在身边，然而，他依旧听到了艾诺卡的回应，<是吗……但是我每晚都会思念着你……>

哪怕隐约之间感到了什么不对劲的地方，这个初尝禁果的身体，却并不打算停下来。他从未想过自己会因为艾诺卡的声音而兴奋高潮，然而他确实在对方鲜明的呼吸声中，因为对方的一声轻微的咳嗽，而哆嗦着攀上了巅峰。

哪怕他紧紧咬住了牙关压抑自己的声音，来自喉咙里的喘息和倾泻而出的呻吟，依旧落入了艾诺卡的耳中。

他感到那个男人长长的呼了一口气，空气通过通讯器的震动，拂过了他的角，<仅仅是这样就射了吗？>艾诺卡问道，声音始终带着那隐约的笑意，<那么……这样就够了吗？雷蒙。>

这句话让雷蒙因为高潮而稍有舒缓的大脑再一次充血，他捂住了眼睛深深吸了一口气，却无法避免自己的再一次兴奋。他听过太多次了，艾诺卡的询问，在他因为艾诺卡的手而高潮时，在他被对方粗大的阴茎操弄得恍惚时，在他低声说着够了——的时候。

那个男人会贴在他的身上，凑近他的耳边，用低哑的嗓音询问他，“这样就够了吗？”答案显而易见，答案也只会有一个，在追求快乐上，人似乎永远也不会轻易的停下。他们会彻夜的沉醉在性爱带来的快感之中，直到两个人都精疲力尽，直到床榻上房间里全都一片狼藉。

<继续，雷蒙，我一直在你身边。>“别开玩笑了。”雷蒙不满的呵斥，他想要摘下通讯器，却在碰到它的时候又停了下来，他恐怕是做不到主动掐断练习，他因为自己的软弱而感到了一丝挫败感。

<怎么了？>对方似乎感到了他情绪的变化，就连声音，也温柔了几分，<你在想什么，雷蒙，告诉我。>

“……我想见你。”他似乎沉默了许久，然而在说出这几个字时，雷蒙感到自己积蓄已久的感情一瞬间就决堤了，但是这一次他心中的那个空洞，却没有继续扩大，也没有将他吸入。

就像是有另一股力量，将他托起将他包裹，让他在崩溃的边缘感到了安宁。这一次他眼前出现过的金色似乎变得更加鲜明，那些细碎的金色在轻微的晃动着，他看到了艾诺卡的金发，看到这个男人温柔的面孔。

然而在光的洪流中，他看起来就如同不安定的幻象，下一秒就要被光涌冲散。

<我说过，我一直在你身边，雷蒙。>在眩光之中的男人并没有开口，他的声音如同最温柔的涓流，淌入了雷蒙的耳中，对方伸出手的触碰，就如同在抚摸他的灵魂。

“你是……”雷蒙想询问对方如何做到，但是他却觉得自己一旦发问，这个奇妙的幻想就会消失。在那样轻柔的爱抚之下，他想要闭上眼睛，却又害怕黑暗，然而艾诺卡轻轻抚摸着他的眼睑，带给他真正的安宁。

“我一直……在你身边，雷蒙。”恍惚之间，他听到了艾诺卡的“声音”，伴随着室内噼里啪啦的篝火声，还有呼吸时喷洒的热量。而眼睑之上，是艾诺卡温暖的体温。

-

他醒来的时候觉得自己做了一个沉长而宁静的梦，但是现实中他却感觉到了一个不属于自己的体温，雷蒙猛地起身，他不知道自己应该震惊于身边有人，还是因为震惊那个人是谁。

被他的惊动的男人睁开眼看到雷蒙时便露出了一个笑容，用再自然不过的姿态起身亲了亲这个奥拉的额头，“早上好……”

“等，等一下……不是说这个的时候！”雷蒙却推开了眼前的男人，他跌跌撞撞的下了床，他环顾着四周再次确认这里是伊修加德的旅馆，然而在他面前的男人无论怎么看都应该是在他国的艾诺卡，“为什么你会在这里——”

<因为我感到了你的呼唤，雷蒙……>艾诺卡的脸上带着狡诈的笑意，他慢慢的走下床来到了雷蒙面前，将这个高大的奥拉逼到了桌边，抬头看着再一次新生的恋人，<所以我就来了。>

“那昨晚……”<是啊，我全都看到了，真的是难得一见的美景啊，雷蒙。>

这个冲击性的事实，让雷蒙彻底的被击垮，他的面颊充血发热，视线也开始游移，他这时候终于想起了昨晚的那些古怪，足以见得艾诺卡并没有说谎，这个男人确确实实看到了他独自一人自慰的模样。

<你在害羞吗？雷蒙>艾诺卡在询问之间，又逼近了一些，不得不坐在桌子上的奥拉因为羞耻感而试图缩成一团，却也给了艾诺卡靠近的机会，<我还想看到你更加害羞的样子……>

“特地跑到这里……”<是啊，我却只想要和你做爱。>艾诺卡笑盈盈的接下了雷蒙的话，他抬着头看着眼前的奥拉，昨晚他已经细细的审视过了，但是现在，却又有了不一样的地方让他迷恋。

事实上，就连艾诺卡自己都觉得不可思议，从第一次的诧异，到现在的习惯，似乎无论雷蒙变成什么样，他都不会感到惊讶了。哪怕眼前的是一只妖异的模样，他都会为雷蒙掏出自己的心吧。

这个念头他从未真正的对雷蒙透露，他只是一次次的告诉对方自己的爱意，却害怕这样的想法会将对方吓走。

“吻我，雷蒙……”艾诺卡提出了新的要求，在雷蒙犹豫的时候，他再次说道，<还是我来吻你？>他踮起脚尖想要贴近雷蒙的嘴唇，而对方紧抿着的双唇犹豫了片刻，还是主动的迎了上来。

仅仅是嘴唇的触碰，就像是触电一般，他原本所积蓄的冷静和谋划，都在这一刻瓦解，大脑之中的念头仅剩下一个。艾诺卡紧紧拥抱着身前的人，对方粗糙的鳞片刮蹭着他的皮肤，但是那样的疼痛就像是助兴的兴奋剂一般。他来回的抚摸着这些鳞片，轻轻的揉搓着雷蒙弯曲的角。

他也曾作为奥拉生活过一段时间，他知道这里就如同人类的耳朵那样敏锐。就像只有爱人之间会撕摩鬓角，奥拉之间最亲密的人才会互相触碰这个重要的部位。当他舔弄着雷蒙单薄的嘴唇收回自己的舌头时，这个化身为奥拉的青年已经因为久违的亲吻和爱抚而浑身瘫软了。

人类因此而失笑，他伸出舌头舔过雷蒙脸上的鳞片，在对方因为舒适而眯起眼睛的时候，轻轻的含住了雷蒙的角。刚才还迷迷糊糊的奥拉瞬间就瞪大了眼睛，也许是害怕太大的动作会弄伤艾诺卡，雷蒙并没有挣动，而是强忍着甩头的欲望让自己保持镇静。

但是艾诺卡的舌头却缓缓的舔过了粗糙的表层，唾液声音和舌苔摩擦带来的震动，刺激着他的神经，让雷蒙最终还是无法忍耐的将这个男人推开了距离。

突然的动作使得艾诺卡甚至没来记得合上嘴，他发愣了几秒，才舔过嘴唇上的些许唾液，笑着再一次逼近雷蒙，<怎么了？雷蒙。>

这些熟悉的问句，仿佛让雷蒙又回到了昨晚，而艾诺卡看似无意的倚靠，却不偏不倚的将手指轻轻的搭在了雷蒙的裆部，<我可以继续吗？>他的提问显然多此一举，不过却在无形的催促着雷蒙主动。

他再一次得到了雷蒙主动的吻，奥拉的舌头虽然不像猫魅那样布满了倒刺，但是却更为粗长和灵活，它可以轻易的卷住艾诺卡的舌头，甚至试图深入到过去无法深入的地方。

雷蒙本人显然没有察觉到自己无意中的探索会给这个人类带来多大的不适，直到艾诺卡因为喉咙的瘙痒而忍不住咳嗽时，他才嗖的一下缩回了脑袋，那个还没来得及缩回口中的舌尖因为紧张而在唇间紧绷着，青蓝的色泽，让原本就与众不同的奥拉看起来更加非人。

然而艾诺卡却因为对方将舌头缩进嘴里的样子而兴奋，他追逐着雷蒙含住对方的嘴唇，去骚扰着那条柔软而灵活的舌头。这一次他的手上也没有闲着，他揉弄着对方逐渐充血的阴茎，在人类的手中，奥拉的性器有着可观的尺寸，在它完全勃起的时候，艾诺卡几乎无法一手掌控，这对艾诺卡来说也是一种新鲜的体验。

他带着一种挑战的跃跃欲试去套弄，直到手中的硕大肉棒因为持续充血而变得沉甸甸的，而雷蒙的舌头也因为快感而无法自控，“够了……”雷蒙揪住了他的衣服，阻止他再一次贴近。

<够了？>“……快点……继续。”用这张成熟的面孔，却露出仿若处子一般羞涩的神情，艾诺卡深深吸了一口气，他试图靠近对方的时候，遭到了雷蒙的阻挡，不过他并没有执着着进攻，而是顺势扯开了奥拉本就松垮垮的衬衫，将嘴唇贴上了对方哪怕对于一个男人来说也可足以用丰满形容的胸部。

这个肉体在被塑造的时候并不是空有其表，然而因为紧张而隆起的肌肉却只会让艾诺卡的恶作剧变得更加顺利。他啃咬着雷蒙的乳尖，一边揉搓一边吮吸着就像是试图从中汲取什么似的。

然而涌出液体的并不是变得红肿的乳尖，而是在他的手中被不断揉捏套弄的阴茎。他早就掏出了自己的性器与对方一同摩擦，那些粘腻的爱液几乎湿透了艾诺卡的手，他用这些满溢的粘液涂抹在雷蒙的胸膛之上，让它在光线下看起来更加美妙而迷人。

<你得到了一具色情的身体呢，雷蒙。>他的调侃，激发了雷蒙的反逆之心，若是在过去，雷蒙也许只会害羞而紧张的不知所措，但是他们已经一同度过了那么多的时光，当雷蒙忽然将艾诺卡举起来的时候，人类显然是吓了一大跳，他几乎没有反抗的余地，体型的巨大差距，让他在雷蒙的手里没有任何办法。

<雷蒙？>在被放在床上的时候，即便是艾诺卡都感到了一丝不妙，可是雷蒙却没有说话，他抬头看着站在床边的雷蒙，那双发着光的眼睛会掩盖奥拉眼中的情绪，光线昏暗的床铺之间，更是在光圈之下看不清对方神情。

不过雷蒙并没有表现出更进一步的侵略性，这个刚才还气势汹汹的奥拉缓缓的跪了下来，用宽大而粗糙的手握住了他的阴茎，他吐出自己长长的蓝色舌头，卷住了人类的性器，并抬着头看着上方的艾诺卡。

<……啊，吓了我一跳。>艾诺卡才松了一口气，就因为对方的舔弄而一阵哆嗦，他觉得这可比猫魅的舌头更加刺激，那样奇妙的色泽，让他的心脏一阵发紧，让无法控制的想要更加粗暴的去探索。但是艾诺卡还是压抑住了自己的冲动，将主导权交给了雷蒙。

在伊修加德，大多数人都无法接受奥拉的舌头，原本就与龙接近的外形加上这个怪异的色泽，更是让旁人避而远之。这导致本就沉默的雷蒙变得更加寡言不愿意开口，因为一旦张嘴说话，就会因为口中的蓝色而让他人退怯。

艾诺卡却不会，哪怕艾诺卡没有说，他也能够知道，因为在他的舔弄之下，人类的阴茎变得更加坚挺，而那双倒影着自己模样的眼睛之中，也没有任何畏惧，只有蓬勃的欲望。

现在，他可以透过紧贴着艾诺卡大腿的角听到人类的心跳，他每一次的吮吸，都会让对方的血液加速流动。<含住它……雷蒙。>艾诺卡的请求在脑海中响起，雷蒙抬起下颚将舌头收入口中，在艾诺卡微微皱眉一脸不舍的时候，轻轻的含住了眼前阴茎的顶端，将其一点点的纳入口中。

而藏在口腔中的舌头，也缓缓的覆上了那个入侵的肉棒，来回的磨蹭着，品尝着它腥咸的味道。

<你太棒了……>为了排解冲动，艾诺卡的手捧住了雷蒙的脑袋，他看似温柔的来回抚弄，但是雷蒙知道，很快，这个男人就会顾不上这么多了，然而他不得不承认，他的心中也期待着那样的粗鲁。

他依恋着艾诺卡的温柔，也沉醉于粗鲁的性爱，当艾诺卡的手指逐渐收紧拉扯着他的头发时，雷蒙刻意的放缓了速度和吮吸的力道，他感觉到艾诺卡大腿的肌肉在轻微的抽出，对方的呼吸凌乱而粗重，压抑自己显然已经竭尽全力。

终于，当雷蒙停下来喘口气的时候，艾诺卡再也无法忍耐，捧着他的脑袋将自己撞入了柔软的口腔之中。那口腔被粗鲁的塞满，头皮传来的疼痛，还有鼻尖也深埋在对方鼠蹊部的耻毛之中，充满了艾诺卡气息的窒息感，都让雷蒙感到兴奋而晕眩。

他努力的舔弄着嘴里跳动的肉棒，吞咽着那些被喷洒在喉咙里的液体，直到更加浓稠的精液涌入其中。

射精后艾诺卡眼中的一丝歉意让雷蒙有种德成一般的快感，他知道，艾诺卡想要更温柔一些，然而这个身体却想要被粗鲁的贯穿。

-

“快点……艾诺卡……”他坐在艾诺卡腿上时，身高的差距让他几乎看不到对方的脸，他竭尽所能的让自己的重量击中在膝盖上支撑自己，但是对方手指的挖掘却一次次的让他失去平衡。

他觉得自己笨重而尴尬，但是艾诺卡显然并不在意这个，他就像是试图掰回一局那样，细致而又缓慢的去扩张对方的身体，重复的用手指去来回磨蹭雷蒙早就已经准备好的后穴，他甚至乐于看到对方这样摇摇晃晃的样子，并追逐着那颗被他啃咬的红肿挺立的乳尖，一并折磨着身上的人。

<这样就忍不住了吗？>艾诺卡笑着问道，他的手指向两侧分开，将雷蒙被玩弄的有些充血的肉穴打开，用自己的阴茎来回滑动在那个湿软的入口，然而当雷蒙挺直了腰部的时候，又刻意的滑到了一旁，并发出了一阵笑声。

<很遗憾？>回应他的是雷蒙咬牙时喉咙里不满的咕哝，禁欲了数月之久的青年面对这样恶劣的挑逗终于再也无法忍耐了，他扭过身抓住了对方的阴茎，主动的将它对准了自己的后穴。

雷蒙坐下的时候便有些后悔了，那可怕的压迫感是手指无比拟的，即便他习惯了性爱，可是这个身体却因为第一次被入侵而颤抖。而其中最为让他后悔的，还是艾诺卡得逞的模样。

<生气了？>人类勾着他的脖子，迫使他极限的缩起身子弯下腰去，只有这样，艾诺卡才能够凑近他的脸，<抱歉，因为你实在是太可爱了，雷蒙。>

“不要对着这样的身体说可爱。”雷蒙用近乎赌气的语气说道，这时候，仅仅插入了顶端的性器，忽然开始了轻缓的抽送。艾诺卡并不急于彻底插入，他知道雷蒙的身体需要适应，哪怕这个相比人类更加巨大的身体应该可以更加轻易的接纳他。

然而他还是尽可能的让自己温柔一些，也许让雷蒙变得焦躁也是他的目的之一。每一次的抽插，他都会稍稍深入些许，他的手指嵌入了雷蒙的臀肉之中，这也是以往从未感觉过的肥厚手感，让艾诺卡欲罢不能。

<我有点爱上这种感觉了……>人类诚实的说出的自己的想法，他将脸埋在雷蒙的胸前，这种有着微微弹性的结实胸膛，被揉搓和舔弄时的瑟缩和紧绷，无论是谁都会迷恋不已吧。

“都说了……快一点——”他持续的逗弄，终于让雷蒙忍无可忍，这次改变——也许是因为黑暗骑士而修行——似乎让雷蒙也变得更加暴躁了，在这个身形巨大的奥拉主动的用力坐下的时候，艾诺卡有一种自己才是被侵犯的那一个的错觉。

因为事先使用了足够多的润滑剂和长时间的扩展，他插入的时候畅通无阻，那些被他过多的填入其中的润滑液噗嗤一声满溢而出，而柔软的肠肉一瞬间就覆住了这个入侵者，又在它撤离时依依不舍。

<真是个焦急的家伙……>艾诺卡有些无奈的叹道，不过这样的强装镇定，也已经是他的极限了，<既然这样，我也不会手下留情了，雷蒙。>他说着扣住了雷蒙的腰，拽住了他的一只手，翻身将身上的男人强行的按到了身下，他眯着眼睛看着眼前的奥拉，<这个身体……似乎随便怎样都能够承受的样子……>

“艾诺……”雷蒙的话没有说完，艾诺卡就抬起他的腿用力的插了进去，突然的深入碾过了敏感的位置，让他哆嗦着浑身发颤，“轻……一点……”

<不行。>人类毫不犹豫的驳回了他的请求，他仿佛用上了所有的力气那样狠狠的撞击着身下的肉体，阴囊拍打着对方的臀瓣发出巨大的声响，而柔软的肠道每一次收紧都像是要将他吸入到更深处似得那样饥渴。

事实上，需要压制雷蒙他确实需要更多的力气，也正如此，他的进攻才会如此的凶猛而不停顿。那些因为操弄而飞溅的汁液湿透了床单，持续的抽送之下，身下的男人终于再无力抵抗。

<雷蒙？>稍稍停下来的艾诺卡喘着气唤道，而雷蒙用一只手挡住了脸摇了摇头，直到艾诺卡强行的将他的手扯开，他才不得不去直视艾诺卡的眼睛，“别看我……”

<为什么？>“……因为……”他的话被艾诺卡抽出时带来的拉扯感打断，雷蒙咬了咬牙，攥紧了艾诺卡的一只手，“继续……”

<……你是因为太舒服了……而不好意思吗？>艾诺卡笑着反握住了雷蒙的手，<就这么舒服吗？雷蒙。>

雷蒙抿着嘴唇，一副不甘的模样，不过他还是用力的点了点头，艾诺卡因为他这幅样子再度笑出声，<不好意思……因为你实在是太有趣了，雷蒙。>他连连致歉，虽然没有半点的歉意，在雷蒙眯起眼睛感到不满之前，他再次抬高对方的双腿，让它们搁在自己的腰间，<准备好了吗？>

他在雷蒙开口之际撞入那个湿哒哒的肉穴，陶醉于被包裹的快感之中，也沉醉于雷蒙满足的表情。他的手贴在雷蒙的胸膛之上，那里的皮肤就像是吸住了他的指腹一般，让人迷恋。

<果然好棒……>艾诺卡忍不住咕哝，享受着这个全新的，截然不同的奇妙手感，<就像是可以吸出什么似的。>

“别……胡说……”<你明明也很兴奋……比刚才还要紧了。>

“艾诺卡——”雷蒙有些恼怒试图说些什么，却因为敏感点被接连的撞击而被击溃。他哆嗦着在艾诺卡的操弄中到达高潮，用这个全新的身体去迎接对方的精液，并且维持而情绪高昂。

雷蒙不知道自己是什么时候开始沉醉与此了，因为每一次变化他总是会感到不安。事实上他一开始还因为只有自己变得如此巨大而感到违和，他以为艾诺卡会试着避开这些，然而这个男人依旧全然接受，甚至去享受它。

<你还要我说多少次呢，雷蒙……>也许是精神的连接让艾诺卡感觉到了雷蒙的想法，这个男人摇着头叹了口气，<不过即便让我说一千次一万次，我也会告诉你……>

虽然他的语言，并不是通过嘴巴，但是雷蒙还是忽然撑起身子，用嘴唇堵住了他的嘴，艾诺卡的不知重复了多少次的倾诉，在对方的吻中缓缓的溶解。

<看来……已经没有那个必要了？>

-END-


End file.
